Our Secrets
by JulyER
Summary: Carter embarca com Abby para um clinica de reabilitação para dependentes quimicos, após crises fortes de depressão e o uso de drogas. Nos meses em que Abby está com ele, sentimentos são revelados, coisas acontecem...Pós makemba - 14o capitulo-
1. Our restart

Título:Our secrets

Autora:GabyCarter

Classificação:R/carby(Pós Makemba/Bebê)SPOILERS.

Resumo:Carter embarca com Abby para um clinica de reabilitação para dependentes quimicos, após crises fortes de depressão e o uso de drogas. Nos meses em que Abby está com ele, sentimentos são revelados, coisas acontecem...e eles guardam um grande segredo que não podem revelar.

Nota da autora:Espero que vocês gostem da fic. Feedbacks, é a versão II da fic, se voce quiser adiquirir a original, mande um e-mail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo I - Our restart

O sol batia lentamente sobre o escuro quarto.

Nenhum ruído.

Parecia oco, sem vida.

Os marrons olhos de Carter passeram pela mesa de madeira grande, onde ele sentara imediatemente.

Ele passava os dedos longos,pelo calendário de cor bege, encarando-o fixamente.

Suas mãos marcaram de caneta azul, o último dia do mês, devaneiando, de que hoje, completavam sete meses, desde que ele havia iniciado sua luta interna por sanidade e realidade .

Seus olhos, vaguearam, pela salinha pequena, e escura, procurando as caixas de papelão, que ele desarrumava uma por uma. Ele fez lembrança a última vez, que havia estado em um lugar como aquele, e sinalizou os contrastes de tempo, espaço, da própia pessoa que ele fora, e a pessoa que ele era. Carter, ouviu a porta rugir levemente, e apenas pelo cheiro, ele soube quem era, esboçando um curto e discreto sorriso.

"John?Está tarde."

Ele virou os olhos para a mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos loiros, caídos naturalmente ao seu ombro, o pequeno sorriso de dúvida, o lábio inferior sendo levemente mordido, em espera da resposta.Carter vagueou os olhos sobre o corpo dela, alargando mais o sorriso vendo que ela usava sua blusa.

"Eu sei. Já vou dormir"

"Aqui eles tem horário.Amanhã temos que cedo, estar fora da cama"

"Estou terminando de guardar as minhas coisas"

"Eu vou para cama.Não demore"

Carter acenou, quando ela saiu da pequena sala, deixando sozinho novamente. Faziam seis meses desde Kem foi embora, e seis meses, desde quando ele entrou novamente, na escuridão de seu coração. Ele amava o filho, que não havia conseguido chegar ao mundo, por obra do destino que já havia sido traçado antes mesmo do seu nascimento. Com a morte dos seus sonhos, e esperança, Carter viu-se perdido, descobrindo que havia cometido o maior erro da sua vida. Seu coração, sua alma, tudo havia sido levado, e tudo havia chegado precipicio de sua vida, voltando ao mesmo ponto que estava quando Lucy morreu. Ele estava fraco, sem forças mais para lutar , sem esperança que tudo fosse dar certo. E nesse momento, Abby o salvou. Salvou novamente, de acabar com sua vida, trazendo ,conforto para seu triste coração. Quando ele entrou no AA , no primeiro dia, Abby o tomou como sua madrinha,de novo, comprometendo-se a ir com ele até o fim da batalha.E lá, estava ela. Forte,amiga, companheira, mulher. E foram dias incansaveis os últimos 2 meses, quando ele e ela, estiveram juntos, na clinica de reabilitação.

Ela era tão doce com ele, sabia exatamente, o que fazer para agrada-lo, e quando fazer. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, ele podia sorrir, sabendo que tudo estaria bem, por estar ao seu lado.

Ele apagou a luz da sala,olhando para o relógio, entrando no quarto, onde Abby dormia calmamente sobre a cama de solteiro, ao lado da dele. Carter deitou na própia cama, observando o quão linda ela estava dormindo.Os cabelos, caídos sobre seu rosto, a blusa dele, sendo enxarcada pelo doce cheiro dela; O cheiro de melancia do xampu que ela sempre usara, o cheiro que ela exalava da sua própia pele. Ele balançou a própia cabeça, tirando tais pensamentos de sua mente. Carter não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o que sentia por Abby; Mas a amizade que ele reconstruíram era muito mais importante que tudo para ele.Era pura, sincera, verdadeira. A única, e mais importante relação da vida dele. E ele não faria nada para ameaçar isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Está gostoso"

Abby exclamou, mordendo uma farta fatia de bolo, que estava na grande mesa a suas frentes.

"Sim...prove esse"

Ele deu-lhe na boca, um pedaço de bolo de milho, quando ela mordeu timidamente.

"Bem gostoso"

Ele acenou, enquanto ela devolvia um olhar doce. Ambos separaram-se, vendo um homem vindo as suas direções.

"Olá, John, você está hoje?"

"Bem, Dr.Lawdson, e o senhor?"

"Maravilhoso"

"Ótimo"

"Eu gostaria de falar sobre um problema com a minha cama...Essa noite, eu tive sérios problemas para dormir, o estrado está falhando.Será que teria condições de trocar?"

"Vou providenciar em breve.Nos vemos depois. Bom dia para vocês"

"Para o senhor também" Abby disse, antes do homem deixa-los a sós novamente. Carter levantou-se e ela o seguiu.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Não sei. Acho que nós devíamos experimentar a piscina. Está um belo dia hoje"

"Você tem razão. Belo e calorento dia. Estou preocupada com o fato de que eu possa ter esquecido o biquíni"

"Isso não é problema. Temos uma lojinha aqui perto"

"A loja só vende biquínis minúsculos"

"Ficaria bem em você. Vamos lá, antes que esse sol, comece a murchar"

"Certo. Mas eu vou comprar um short também"

"Deixe de ser timída...Vou usar um calção"

"Vamos fazer assim?Eu escolho o calção e você escolhe o biquíni"

"Certo. Feito!"

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele devolvia o mesmo sorriso, saindo da clinica rumo a loja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não, muito frouxo"

Abby exclamou, pegando um calção, azul, tamanho M entre as mãos. Ela vagueou seus olhos sobre o corpo dele, enquanto sua cabeça estava abaixada, com a concentração voltada para os biquínis que procurava. Abby percebe, quanto ele havia emagrecido nos últimos cinco meses, tendo em vista, o peso que Carter havia ganho quando voltara da África.O olhar de Abby, cruzou-se com o de Carter, e ambos sorriram um para o outro. Ele aproxima-se dela, trazendo em mãos um biquini.

"Já escolheu?"

Ela acenou.

"E você?"

"Também"

"Então...deixe-me ver..."

Ele entregou o biquini nas mãos de Abby. Ela abriu a sacolinha onde ele estava, visualizando uma minúscula peça branca.

"Nem pensar!" Ela exclamou, entregando de volta para ele.

"Você vai ter que usar foi o trato!Com certeza, o meu também não vai ser fácil!"

Ele disse, pegando a sunga das mãos dela.

"Sunga branca?!Está vendo, você também não me facilita!"

Abby sorriu animada.

"Certo...Eu uso o biquíni e você usa a sunga...agora vamos...antes que o sol acabe...e da reunião...Você não esqueceu não é?"

"Não, Abby.Eu sei que é ás duas"

Ela acenou, indo em direção ao caixa com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde...

"Oh Deus!" Ele exclamou pesadamente, quando viu Abby adentrar a piscina com o biquíni branco que ele havia comprado para ela.As suas curvas eram completamente acentuadas pelo biquini claro, e cavado, que molhado parecia estar transparente. Ele visualizou os seios dela a mostra livremente no biquini Ele sentiu o seu corpo responder imediatamente ao vê-la.

"Você não vem?!Levanta dessa cadeira, e tira essa bermuda!" Ela exclamou, enquanto ele colocava uma pasta sobre o colo.

"Eu vou daqui a pouco. Me dê apenas alguns minutos..."

"O que foi?Você está bem?Eu vou até aí..."

"NÃO!Fique aí, Abby. Eu estou bem!"

"Não, vou ver se você está bem!" Ela disse, saindo da piscina, vendo a feição de Carter se contrair ao vê-la. "John?O que você tem?"

Ela disse,tocando as mãos na testa dele.

"Eu estou bem, Abby.Entre na piscina..."

"Você não está bem!"

Ela disse aproximando seu corpo do dele. Abby sentiu os olhos dele, percorrerem cada parte do seu corpo, ficando corada imediatamente.

"Acho melhor você entrar na piscina" Ela disse, novamente, afastando-se dele poucos centímetros.

"Não, Abby..."

"Você vai!"

Ela puxou a pasta, vendo a reação que o corpo de Carter havia adquirido, tendo um crescente e visivel desejo, em vê-la vestida de tal forma, o real motivo pelo qual ele não queria levantar. Ambos coraram completamente.

Continua...

xxxxxx

Nota da autora:Espero que tenham gostado!Vamos ver as cenas dos próximos capítulos!


	2. Our Kiss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo II - Our kiss

No capitulo anterior...

"NÃO!Fique aí, Abby. Eu estou bem!"

"Não, vou ver se você está bem!" Ela disse, saindo da piscina, vendo a feição de Carter se contrair ao vê-la. "John?O que você tem?"

Ela disse,tocando as mãos na testa dele.

"Eu estou bem, Abby.Entre na piscina..."

"Você não está bem!"

Ela disse aproximando seu corpo do dele. Abby sentiu os olhos dele, percorrerem cada parte do seu corpo, ficando corada imediatamente.

"Acho melhor você entrar na piscina" Ela disse, novamente, afastando-se dele poucos centímetros.

"Não, Abby..."

"Você vai!"

Ela puxou a pasta, vendo a reação que o corpo de Carter havia adquirido, tendo um crescente e visivel desejo, em vê-la vestida de tal forma, o real motivo pelo qual ele não queria levantar. Ambos coraram completamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silêncio reinou, por longos minutos, quando Carter quebrou-o.

"Acho que já posso entrar na piscina...A água está fria?"

"Sim, um pouco"

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu para ele, vendo-o tirar a camiseta regata, e a bermuda branca. Abby observou o corpo dele, magro mas bem delineado, como ele sempre fora. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, estando ao seu lado. Ele entrou na piscina, sendo seguido por Abby.

"Você está ótimo de sunga..." Ele sorriu

"Não vou comentar sobre o biquíni, já foi muita vergonha para uma tarde. Me desculpe"

"Não se preocupe, isso é normal. Você tem tomado remédios, e também, não tem tido muito contado durante um longo tempo...É normal"

"Mesmo assim, me desculpe. Não foi a minha intenção."

"Eu sei. Não se preocupe"

"Obrigado"

Ambos sorriram.

"Que tal um concurso de quem nada mais rápido?"

Carter acenou, saindo a sua frente rapidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Você trapaceou duas vezes!"

Abby exclamou, enquanto enxugava seu cabelo, com a toalha branca.

"Eu não trapaceei, só sou mais rápido que você!"

"Até parece!Você segurou no meu biquíni!Quase fiquei nua!"

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Estamos atrasados para reunião..."

Ela acenou.

"A culpa é sua!Se não tivesse trapaceado..."

Abby falou, enquanto tirava a toalha do corpo. Carter a olhou inteiramente, vendo que o biquini ficava levemente transparente em seu corpo.

"Dá para ver tudo" Carter disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"A sua sunga também"

Ela disse, quando ele olhou, constando que era verdade.

"Bem, ninguém nos viu mesmo. Além de nós, é lógico..."

"Eu acho que deveria estar sem graça agora mesmo" Abby falou, sentando-se na cama,

"Eu deveria estar com mais...Depois do que aconteceu..." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Mas eu não estou"

Ambos ficaram calados, olhando-se por alguns minutos.

"Um dólar pelo seu pensamento" Ele disse, para ela.

"Esse eu não vendo, John"

Ela sorriu, levantando-se da cama, rumo ao banheiro.

"Você vai tomar banho agora?"

"Sim, meu cabelo está enxarcado de cloro"

"Eu preciso tomar banho também, senão não vai dar tempo."

Abby pensou por algum tempo.

"OK. Entre aqui no banheiro"

Carter hesitou, ao entrar, olhando-a procurando permissão nos seus olhos. Ela assentiu com um sorriso, quando ele entrou no box.

"Não podemos demorar..."

"Yep...Você não pode perder nenhuma reunião" Ele acenou, pegando o sabonete, passando sobre seu corpo rapidamente. Ele sentiu algo frio, invadir suas costas, e quando virou-se , Abby havia passado shampoo nele.

"Isso é pelo meu biquíni!" Abby falou sorrindo levemente.

"Ah é?!Olha isso!"

Ele colocou o conteúdo do condicionador todo pelas costas e pernas de Abby.

"Hey!Isso não vale!Vai ser pior!"

Abby pegou o pote de creme capilar jogando em Carter. Quando ela o fez, ele escorregou, caindo no chão trazendo-a junto. Ambos gargalhavam com alegria.Durante longos minutos, eles apenas conseguiam sorrir, exalar a alegria por estarem um com o outro. O corpo de Abby estava caído por cima do de Carter, e quando finalmente ambos, pararam de gargalhar, não conseguiram evitar o olhar sério que um enviava para o outro. Era um olhar apaixonado, desejoso, de saudade, de vontade.Carter não conseguia tirar os olhos, da maneira linda que Abby estava naquele momento. Sem pensar mais vezes, ele encostou seus lábios contra os dela, juntando as velocidades dos corações acelerados, o corpo, desejoso de amor um pelo outro. Após alguns momentos, do beijo em extremo êxtase, eles separaram-se, respirando avidamente.Os olhos dele, se encontraram e desencontraram, antes de finalmente Carter levantar-se.

"Me Desculpe , Abby. Eu realmente não queria...te forçar a isso"

Ela levantou-se abraçando-o fortemente.

"Você não me forçou a nada. Ambos queríamos isso, e aconteceu.São as situações que somos colocados aqui.Estamos conseguindo nos reencontrar, como amigos..."

"Eu não quero estragar o que temos"

"Eu também não, John...Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu"

"Acho que será o melhor"

Ela acenou, saindo do banheiro rumo ao quarto.As mentes de ambos, trabalhavam com dificuldade ainda concentrados no beijo que haviam compartilhado. Abby acabou de arrumar-se sem demora, sentindo o cheiro de Carter invadir o quarto, vestido completamente.

"Vamos?" Ele acenou, acompanhando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoje será diferente."

As palavras do senhor de idade foram pronunciadas com excitação, quando ele contara os eventos da reunião da tarde que se estendera rapidamente. Carter e Abby, ouviam atentos as palavras, vendo as poucas pessoas ao seu redor.

"Cada um irá falar individualmente com o psicólogo.Escolham um par, e falem sobre ele com o mesmo.Boa sorte, verei vocês após cada seção. Será feito por ordem alfabética...escolham os pares, e alinhem-se de acordo com a dupla..."

Carter lançou um olhar para Abby, que respondeu afirmando positivamente.

"Abigail Lockhart...Você e seu par compareçam aqui a frente por favor"

Abby levantou-se com Carter, indo até a frente do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

"John Carter, você irá com o Dr. Joshua Brown, e você e Dra. Abby Lockhart,irá com Regina DelCastello, segunda porta a direita."

Abby lançou um último olhar para Carter antes de entrar a confortável sala. Ela observou o local cheiroso, cuidadosamente organizado com grandes poltronas cor marfim. A mulher sentada a cadeira sorria levemente para Abby, que ainda estava em pé, observando a pequena e deliciosa sala.

"Abigail, certo?" A mulher moreno, com traços bonitos e vividos perguntou calmamente.

"Abby..."

"Olá, Abby. Meu nome é Regina, e hoje iremos conversar.Fale-me sobre você, e depois sobre seu par e por que o escolheu"

"Meu nome é Abby Lockhart sou médica, e escolhi John Carter..."

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:Coisas aconteceram nessa reveladas, que não deviam ser reveladas...e irá mudar o destino deles.


	3. Our Words

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo III - Our Words

No capitulo anterior...

"Abigail Lockhart...Você e seu par compareçam aqui a frente por favor"

Abby levantou-se com Carter, indo até a frente do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

"John Carter, você irá com o Dr. Joshua Brown, e você e Dra. Abby Lockhart,irá com Regina DelCastello, segunda porta a direita."

Abby lançou um último olhar para Carter antes de entrar a confortável sala. Ela observou o local cheiroso, cuidadosamente organizado com grandes poltronas cor marfim. A mulher sentada a cadeira sorria levemente para Abby, que ainda estava em pé, observando a pequena e deliciosa sala.

"Abigail, certo?" A mulher moreno, com traços bonitos e vividos perguntou calmamente.

"Abby..."

"Olá, Abby. Meu nome é Regina, e hoje iremos conversar.Fale-me sobre você, e depois sobre seu par e por que o escolheu"

"Meu nome é Abby Lockhart sou médica, e escolhi John Carter..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sala ao lado...

"Meu nome é John Carter"

Carter disse, olhando a sala escura e clássica, enquanto falava com o homem de cabelos levemente esbranquiçados a sua frente.

"Meu nome é Josh Brown...E hoje iremos conversar, como está sendo os seus dias aqui. Agora, fale-me um pouco sobre seu par."

"O nome dela é Abby Lockhart, ela é Médica...e minha amiga..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alguém que hoje é essencial para mim"

"E você gosta de sentir-se vulnerável frente a isso?"

A psicóloga interrogava Abby, que analisava pela primeira vez, o seu relacionamento com Carter, após a colisão com seus sentimentos.

"Na verdade, Não...Torna-se algo muito dependente..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mais do que eu gostaria que fosse. Eu me importo com ela, com tudo que ela faz, somos amigos, os melhores amigos do mundo. Eu não faria nada para estragar isso..."

Psicólogo anotava em seu bloquinho, até olhar novamente para John.

"Você já teve algum relacionamento com ela?"

"Nós demoramos 2 anos para finalmente..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...ficarmos juntos, eu tinha outra pessoa na época, até que eu finalmente percebi, que o meu coração não era para ninguém mais nem menos que ele..."

"Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?"

Ela acenou negativamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Você deveria falar-lhe...Por que você não fala, sobre o que aconteceu..." o Homem falou para ele.

"Nós terminamos por um erro...Algo que não devia ter acontecido. Eu estraguei o melhor relacionamento da minha vida..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...e agora já está tarde para voltarmos. Eu sei que durante esse ano eu não o esqueci, mas somos complicados, apesar de tudo..."

A mulher acenava positivamente.

"O que está havendo entre vocês agora?Você está dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele?"

"Sim, mas não acontece nada entre nós. Eu durmo na minha cama, ele na dele...Hoje...aconteceu algo..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu a beijei...Fiz o que senti vontade de fazer, durante um ano inteiro que estivemos separados...."

"Você acha que ela ama você?"

"Ela me ama como amigo...Mas tudo o que fiz para ela, as coisas que eu disse, os atos que eu cometi com cinismo, a maneira como eu tratei...Eu não sei, não era eu. Sempre quis ter a Abby para mim, para dar tudo, que ela nunca teve:Amor,carinho, atenção...Eu sei que eu a amava mais do que tudo...mas parece que naquele momento, algo mudou em mim"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mas ele me tratou sempre como uma dama quando estávamos juntos. Eu me sentia amada, cativada pela maneira doce que ele fazia tudo para mim...Ele estava ali, aberto, esperando que eu o amasse...mas eu fiz algo errado...e ali nossa relação quebrou..."

"Você o ama?"

"Sim...Isso não é uma dúvida, e sim uma certeza em minha vida"

"Você acha que ele a ama?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu a amo...Meu Deus, como eu a amo...Eu nunca consegui deixar de ama-la, desde o primeiro momento que ela deu-me a mão. Eu amo tudo dela...A maneira que ela tem de ser minha amiga..."

O psicólogo sorri levemente, anotando mais uma vez no bloco de notas.

"Quem o trouxe para cá, e por que?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu o fiz vir para cá. Foram duas vezes seguidas, que ele voltou a usar novamente as drogas. Eu não podia deixar ele se afundar novamente nisso. Eu precisava ajuda-lo. O filho dele havia morrido, e pareceu que naquele momento, ele precisava de mim, mais do que tudo na vida dele...E eu...eu estava lá..."

"Você está gostando de estar aqui?"

"Tem sido maravilhoso.São os melhores momentos da minha vida..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ela me salvou. E estou feliz com ela, estou recomeçando, algo, que nunca devia ter terminado."

O psicólogo, fechou o bloco de notas, levantando-se da cadeira rapidamente.

"Por hoje é só John...Semana que vem, iremos falar novamente, e você me dirá como está indo com ela."

"Sim...Obrigado, Doutor"

"De nada, Doutor"

Carter acenou, saindo da sala, dando de encontro com Abby. Eles compartilharam um tímido sorriso, andando lado a lado, rumo ao quarto deles. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, até Carter fechar a porta, surpreso pelo que vê.

"Uau..."

Abby pronuncia ao ver a grande cama de casal, kingsize coberta pelo impecável lençol bege e branco.

"Acho que entramos no quarto errado...Parece mais uma suíte de casal, do que um quarto de cliníca de reabilitação..."

"Eu pedi para mudarem minha cama, não colocarem uma de casal. Vou ligar lá para baixo"

Ele acenou, sentando ao lado dela, enquanto ela discava o número da portaria.

"AlÔ?Aqui é Doutora Abby Lockhart. Eu gostaria de saber informações sobre o meu quarto...Certo, eu espero"

Ela olhou para Carter aflita, que sorria levemente.

"Oi...Houve algum engano com as camas?" Ela pausou, ouvindo a voz no outro lado da linha. "Certo...Amanhã falaremos sobre isso, hoje não há mais o que fazer. Obrigada" Abby desligou, olhando para Carter, sentando ao seu lado.

"E então, o que houve?"

"Eles não tem mais camas de solteiro...Vamos ter...que dormir juntos..." Ela pronunciou a frase sem olhar nos olhos dele, encarando as mãos.

"Certo...Não vou te atacar"

Ela sorriu envergonhada, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

"Você está com fome?"

"Sim...Você quer sair, ou pedir um lanche?Ainda são 4 horas da tarde..."

"Pedi... depois disso, acho que vou tirar um cochilo...a piscina me cansou...que tal Mc Donald's?"

Abby acenou esboçando um leve sorriso, enquanto ele pegava o celular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mais tarde...

"Você já vem dormir?" Abby questionou, terminando de fechar o pijama de seda que usava.

"Sim...acabamos não descansando. Estou acabado" Ele respondeu, caindo debaixo das cobertas macias da cama de casal.

Abby abriu a porta do banheiro, sentindo o olhar de Carter passear pelo seu corpo. Tensão invadiu sua mente e seu coração, ao puxar as cobertas para deitar ao lado dele. Ela sentia-se na sua noite de núpcias, esperando pelo homem que a amaria durante a noite inteira sem nunca cansar-se dela. Ele a olhou os olhos, antes de apagar a luz, deixando o abajur aceso.

"Você ainda prefere a pouca luz?"

"Sim..."

Ela respondeu, lembrando-se das vezes em que ele acendia o abajur para vê-la fazendo amor com ele. Frio subiu pela sua espinha em lembrança disso. Tudo era familiar. A cama quente, o cheiro e o calor do corpo ao seu lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora: Bem, espero que vocês estejam apreciando isso. Por favor mandem Feedbacks! No próximo capítulo, veremos como será essa noite deles.

Nota da Beta Reader: Não matem a autora pelo corte, a sugestão de "sofrimento" foi "meio que minha" rsrsrsrrs


	4. Our Revelations

Capítulo IV - Our revelations

Capítulo anterior...

Abby abriu a porta do banheiro, sentindo o olhar de Carter passear pelo seu corpo. Tensão invadiu sua mente e seu coração, ao puxar as cobertas para deitar ao lado dele. Ela sentia-se na sua noite de núpcias, esperando pelo homem que a amaria durante a noite inteira sem nunca cansar-se dela. Ele a olhou os olhos, antes de apagar a luz, deixando o abajur aceso.

"Você ainda prefere a pouca luz?"

"Sim..."

Ela respondeu, lembrando-se das vezes em que ele acendia o abajur para vê-la fazendo amor com ele. Frio subiu pela sua espinha em lembrança disso. Tudo era familiar. A cama quente, o cheiro e o calor do corpo ao seu lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Você já vai dormir?" Ele questinou, sentindo nervosismo em suas palavras. Seu corpo, respondia sensívelmente a aproximação do corpo de Abby;Ele queria beija-la, cchichar em seu ouvido palavras doces...Ele queria ama-la novamente. Naquele momento mais do que tudo.

"Sim...Pode desligar tudo, se quiser"

Ele acenou, desligando o abajur.

"Boa noite, Abby"

"Boa noite John"

Ambos fecharam os olhos em silêncio reinar no quarto. Após longos minutos, o cansaço venceu a ansiedade e os pensamentos, levando-os a um pesado sono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte...

O sol não havia aparecido, quando Abby, abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela sentiu as mãos longas, abraçando cada parte de seu corpo, fazendo a gemer com o contato. Ela deparou-se com sua cabeça dentro do peito de Carter, que ainda dormia agitadamente. Ele caminhava suas mãos por ela, abraçando sua cintura fortemente contra si. Abby soltou um gemido alto,ao sentir a semi-ereção dele em suas costas. Ela estava controlando seus sentidos, que a traziam ao limite naquele momento. Carter, virou-a de lado no abraço, juntando o corpo dela no seu.

"...você é quente...eu..." Ela o ouviu pronunciar no sono pesado que ele ainda tinha. Pensamentos, sobre quem ele poderia estar sonhando, invadiram sua mente. Um sonho erótico. Abby repetia para si mesma, que participava do sonho erótico de John Carter.Ela aproximou sua orelha mais da boca dele, que balbuciava alguma isso, é bom...é...você...abby...linda...." Ele balbuciou entre um longo intervalo, fazendo Abby, sentir uma excitação pelo pensamento de que ele estava tendo um sonho erótico com ela. Em um movimento brusco, Carter a puxou rapidamente para o outro lado da cama, caindo por cima dela, o que o fez acordar assustado.

"Deus, o que aconteceu?"

Abby sorriu envergonhada.

"Você estava tendo um sono agitado..."

Carter a olhou de lado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Desculpe...eu não durmo assim, sempre"

"Eu sei...eu já dormi com você antes, e você sabe disso..." Ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir timidamente.

"Realmente, me desculpe Abby...eu...eu não tive a intenção...Desculpe , por favor..."

"Não se desculpe, está tudo bem" Ela disse calmamente, enquanto ele ainda se cobria com o lençol.

"Abby?"

"Hun?"

"Você ouviu eu dizendo algo, enquanto dormia?" Ele perguntou, passando as mãos uma nas outras, nervosamente.

"Hun..Não..."

"Ah...ótimo..."

"Por que?" Ela pergunta, fazendo-se de desentendida.

"Nada, só quero controlar mais meu sono" Carter disse, suspirando em alívio.

"Então, fique descansado. Você não fala, só está um pouco roubando as cobertas..."

Ele sorriu levemente, levatando-se da cama, onde estavam.

"Você quer que eu peça café no quarto?"

"Você faria isso?"

"Claro"

Ele pegou o telefone, ligando rapidamente,pedindo o café completo.

"Eu vou tomar banho"

"Certo" Ele respondeu, vendo-a entrar no banheiro.Abby tirou a toalha, sentindo a agua molhar todos os poros de seu corpo cansado.Os pensamentos sobre a noite anterior invadirem sua mente, juntamente, com o desejo de sentir as mãos dele novamente, enchendo seu corpo de paixão. A agua, expulsou seus pensamentos, enquanto Carter, ainda pensava no sonho que tivera, nas sensações tão reais, que aquilo lhe proporcionara;O seu corpo estava sedento, e sua mente mais ainda;Aqueles recentes contatos, o faziam rever e redescobrir seus sentimentos, que nunca acabaram, apenas foram ocultos pela ilusão que criara para si mesmo.A campainha soou alto, fazendo desviar seus pensamentos, abrindo a porta para o café reforçado que encomendara. Ele fechou a porta, vendo Abby vestida com um short branco e uma blusa laranja.Os olhos dela, encaram os dele, em uma conversa invisivel.

"Você está ótima com essa roupa"

Ela sorriu envergonhada, sentando na mesa, a espera do café.

"Obrigada...e obrigada pelo café"

"De nada...vamos comer?"

Ela acenou, quando eu coloquei as variadas comidas na mesa.

"Meu Deus, John...Quanto custou tudo isso?"

"Não sabia o que pedi. Espero que você goste..."

"Oh...Tudo está ótimo...obrigada, mesmo..."

Ela olhou para ele intensamente, aproximando seu rosto levemente, para beijar-lhe a face.Ele corou levemente, ao separar-se, olhando-a nos olhos. Abby o olhou timidamente, mastigando o pão levemente. E a refeição, fora feita em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Pensamentos do redescobrimento de seus sentimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois...

"Abby...Vamos nos atrasar!Ainda temos que pegar um avião!"

Ele bateu mais uma vez na porta do banheiro, vendo-a responder com um grunido.

"Eu já vou John!Estou terminando de me arrumar!"

"Por que você não se arruma aqui fora?"

Ela suspirou exasperada.

"Estou nua, John Carter!"

"Melhor ainda...!"

Ele falou irônicamente, ouvindo a risada de Abby.

"Muito engraçado...Mas eu não consigo fechar o vestido...O zíper está emperrado..."

"Ou você engordou"

"Qual é seu problema hoje, Carter?" Ela disse, saindo do banheiro, segurando o vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, ainda aberto. Carter passeou os olhos por ela, vendo-a ruborisar-se completamente.

"Você está linda" Ele falou, olhando para seus olhos. Suas mãos, tocaram o cabelo macio, que ela havia arrumado cuidadosamente.

"Obrigada, John...Você está lindo também...Esse terno...Ficou ótimo"

"Obrigado pela mentira" Ele disse, indo para trás dela para fechar-lhe o vestido.

"É verdade, você está lindo...e você consegue sempre cheirar bem?Eu não sei, você é um homem extremamente cheiroso...Isso te faz...não sei, acho que é bobagem, mas isso te faz..."

"Me faz?"

"Sexy" Ela falou timidamente, enquanto ele abria um leve sorriso, encarando as costas dela nuas por não ter o zíper aberto.

"Bem, esse é o mesmo mistério que me assola, como você pode ser sexy, o tempo todo"

Ele tocou as costas dela, sentindo-a tremer ao toque sobre a pele nua, que arrepiara-se ao toque.Carter plantou um beijo sobre a costa dela, fazendo-a arquejar a cabeça para trás, em prazer. Vários beijos, ele destribuiu pelas costas dela, até finalmente chegar ao fim do zíper.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:Digam-me o que vocês estão achando!DEvo continuar ou não???????!


	5. Our Things

Capítulo V- Our Things

No capítulo anterior...

"Obrigada, John...Você está lindo também...Esse terno...Ficou ótimo"

"Obrigado pela mentira" Ele disse, indo para trás dela para fechar-lhe o vestido.

"É verdade, você está lindo...e você consegue sempre cheirar bem?Eu não sei, você é um homem extremamente cheiroso...Isso te faz...não sei, acho que é bobagem, mas isso te faz..."

"Me faz?"

"Sexy" Ela falou timidamente, enquanto ele abria um leve sorriso, encarando as costas dela nuas por não ter o zíper aberto.

"Bem, esse é o mesmo mistério que me assola, como você pode ser sexy, o tempo todo"

Ele tocou as costas dela, sentindo-a tremer ao toque sobre a pele nua, que arrepiara-se ao toque.Carter plantou um beijo sobre a costa dela, fazendo-a arquejar a cabeça para trás, em prazer. Vários beijos, ele destribuiu pelas costas dela, até finalmente chegar ao fim do zíper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby virou a cabeça para vê-lo, o que o fez parar o caminho de beijos.Ele fechou o zíper dela, passando as mãos pelo própio terno, corado.

"Por que você parou?" Abby perguntou-lhe nervosamente.

"Eu fiz aquilo por impulso. Desculpe" Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, pegando a bolsa da cama.

"Eu gostei" Abby falou, saindo do quarto. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, saindo atrás dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu não tenho palavras para expressar, o quanto estou feliz por vocês!" Abby disse, tocando a pequena barriga de Sam, que segurava as mãos de Luka fortemente.

"Obrigada Abby...Nós ainda estamos nos acostumando com a surpresa" Sam disse, sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Yeah, Sam ainda está se acostumando a enjoar, e pedir maçã a toda hora" Luka disse para ela, abraçando Sam, que fez careta para ele.

Susan adentrou a sala, trazendo em mãos o pequeno filho.

"Vamos jantar?Esse ação de graças está meio atrasado" Ela disse, fazendo carinhos na cabeça do pequeno bebê.

"Deixa eu ver meu afilhado?!" Abby falou animadamente segurando o bebê nas mãos.

Carter olhava-a de longe, brincando com o pequeno bebê. Ela era perfeita, segurando aquela criança com tal ternura, que seu coração disparou em paixão. Ele viu a árvore de natal armada, na sala da casa de Susan, encarando um futuro a sua frente. Um futuro com Abby.

"Carter?Carter?" Ele ouviu Susan pronunciar inúmeras vezes, olhando-a surpreso.

"Desculpe Susan, eu estava viajando..."

"Eu sei onde você estava viajando" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para Abby, que ainda segurava o bebê em seus braços. "Como vocês estão?"

"Normal. Nós estamos indo. Amigos..."

"Só amigos?Bem, você diz que ela é apenas sua amiga, mas seu olhar diz outra coisa"

"Ela nunca me perdoaria ,Susan...E eu estou feliz. Somos amigos, os melhores amigos, isso já me basta"

"Você é um idiota, Carter" Susan disse ironicamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Idiota?Por que?"

"Aff, e cego...Ela está te dando uma chance, agora trate de não desperdiça-la" Susan disse rapidamente, levantando-se do sofá.

"Vamos jantar agora...Dê-me ele,Abby"

Ela disse, pegando o bebê dos braços de Abby, indo até a sala de jantar, Carter e Abby entreolharam-se seguindo-a até a sala.

"Vamos sentar e orar antes de comermos?Chuck você começa?"

Susan falou animadamente, enquanto todos sentavam a mesa. Carter puxou a cadeira para Abby, sentando ao lado de Luka e Sam.

"Claro..." Chuck disse.

Eles oraram por alguns minutos, terminando sem demora. Todos comeram sobre um clima agradável e familiar. Ao fim da refeição, Abby e Carter passaram mais alguns minutos na casa de Susan, até decidirem ir embora.

"Nós realmente temos que ir" Carter repetiu para Susan, parada a sua frente.

"Ok. Mas no natal, tentem vir...Eu sei que é longe, e ruim para virem de avião , mas tentem"

"Certo, nos veremos isso, Sue" Abby disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Então até mais!" Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Abby, e outro em John. Eles despediram-se de todos, quando Abby notou a falta de sua bolsa.

"Minha bolsa!" Ela gritou exasperadamente, olhando ao redor para vê-la.

"Você não deixou no carro?" Carter disse calmamente.

"Não" Abby respondeu adentrando a casa de Susan.

"Pode estar no quarto. Carter, ajude-a a achar" Susan exclamou, sentando-se na sala, enquanto Carter e Abby seguiam até seu quarto.Eles adentraram o ambiente vazio, percebendo a escuridão do mesmo.

"Você está conseguindo ligar a luz?" Abby perguntou, quando Carter mexeu no interruptor.

"Não, aqui está dificíl" Ele disse, mexendo novamente, sem sucesso.

"Vou tentar" Abby falou, ainda na total escuridão do quarto de Susan. Quando ela chegou até o interruptor, seu corpo encontrou-se com o de Carter em um choque completo.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da Autora:Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece no próximo capítulo!Bjsx Gaby!Mandem feedbacks!


	6. Our Love

Nota:Capítulo contém cena de caráter sexual. Classificação Pg-13/R. Espero que vcs gostem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo VII- Our Love

No capítulo anterior...

"Então até mais!" Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Abby, e outro em John. Eles despediram-se de todos, quando Abby notou a falta de sua bolsa.

"Minha bolsa!" Ela gritou exasperadamente, olhando ao redor para vê-la.

"Você não deixou no carro?" Carter disse calmamente.

"Não" Abby respondeu adentrando a casa de Susan.

"Pode estar no quarto. Carter, ajude-a a achar" Susan exclamou, sentando-se na sala, enquanto Carter e Abby seguiam até seu quarto.Eles adentraram o ambiente vazio, percebendo a escuridão do mesmo.

"Você está conseguindo ligar a luz?" Abby perguntou, quando Carter mexeu no interruptor.

"Não, aqui está dificíl" Ele disse, mexendo novamente, sem sucesso.

"Vou tentar" Abby falou, ainda na total escuridão do quarto de Susan. Quando ela chegou até o interruptor, seu corpo encontrou-se com o de Carter em um choque completo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Desculpe, eu-eu-"

Sua respiração era curta, enquanto as suas mãos, continuavam imóveis pelo corpo de Abby.

seus lábios, fizeram uma curva pelo rosto dela, encarando os olhos que ele conseguia ver na escuridão. Eles emanavam paixão, o que o encorajou a tocar mais intimamente o corpo dela, aproximando seu rosto, sentindo sua respiração quente.Os lábios dele, hesitaram no início beija-la, mas logo ele viu-se entregue a paixão que ele consumia por ela. O beijo, era urgente , apaixonado. Os lábios, misturavam-se, duelando um com o outro. Carter não pode impedir suas mão de vaguearem pelo corpo dela, que gemia a cada toque. Ele quebrou o beijo por poucos minutos, a olhando intensamente. Os olhos dela, assentiam cada movimento, quando ele abriu o zíper do vestido dela, revelando cada traço de sua pele livre, e macia que ela. Os lábios dele, beijaram cada parte da pele revelada;Ele a encarou novamente, enquanto ela o olhava com desejo. As mãos dela, vaguearam por ele, percebendo o desejo crescente dele por ela.Abby suspirou desejosamente, quando ele a beijou novamente nos lábios, acariciando -a novamente.. Carter guiou Abby para a cama de Susan, que quase não vira no escuro. Ambos caíram sobre ela, beijando-se urgentemente.Abby abriu os botões da blusa de Carter, retirando rapidamente o tecido de cima dele. Ela caiu sobre ele, sentindo seu peito, em contato com o dele.John, retirou a própia calça, ficando apenas de roupa íntima, igualando-se a Abby. Ela plantou beijos, sobre o peito dele, e ele gemeu a idéia do que ela iria fazer.A roupa íntima dele, foi retirada rapidamente, enquanto Abby, observava-o.Ele puxou-a até si, beijando-a nos lábios profundamente.Ele a queria. Rapidamente, ele juntou seus corpos, começando o ato de amor tão esperado. Os lábios dele planavam beijos por todo seu corpo, até que uma voz interrompeu altamente o ato que haviam iniciado.

"Abby?Carter?" Susan exclamou preoucupada.

Carter e Abby entrolharam-se, enquanto Carter separava seu corpo do dela. Rapidamente, ele vestiu a camisa, procurando as calças sem sucesso.

"Carter?Abby!Vocês estão aí?"Susan questionou entrando no quarto escuro. Ela pôs as mãos no interruptor, sem sucesso ao ligar a luz. "Droga!Essa luz queimou!"

Abby suspirou aliviada, vestindo o vestido silenciosamente.Susan saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.Carter vestiu-se olhando para ela, docemente.

"Melhor sairmos agora" Abby disse, olhando para Carter, que acenou positivamente. Ao entrarem na sala, eles encontraram Susan e Sam, apreensivas.

"Abby!Carter!Meu deus, estava preocupada!" Susan exclamou ao vê-los.

"Estamos bem...desculpe a demora, estavamos procurando a bolsa no carro" Abby falou corando ligeiramente.

"Mas eu não os vi saindo...Abby, você está brilhando...E você também Carter"

Ambos sorriram envergonhados.

"O que aconteceu a vocês?" Ela os olhou firmemente.Ambos entreolharam-se percebendo que Susan poderia ter descoberto o acontecido.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:Bem, digam o que vcs acharam desse capítulo! DESCULPEM, mas sou péssima pra essas cenas mais 'calientes'. Continuo ou não??!!Agora, estou em dúvida!Obrigada por lerem até aqui!


	7. Our Day

Título:Our secrets

Autora:GabyCarter

Classificação:R/carby(Pós Makemba/Bebê)SPOILERS.

Resumo:Carter embarca com Abby para um clinica de reabilitação para dependentes quimicos, após crises fortes de depressão e o uso de drogas. Nos meses em que Abby está com ele, sentimentos são revelados, coisas acontecem...e eles guardam um grande segredo que não podem revelar.

Nota da autora:Espero que vocês gostem da fic. Feedbacks, é a versão II da fic(Taxada como "R"), se você quiser adquirir a original(Taxada como nc-17), mande um e-mail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo VIII- Our Day

No capítulo anterior...

Abby suspirou aliviada, vestindo o vestido silenciosamente.Susan saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.Carter vestiu-se olhando para ela, docemente.

"Melhor sairmos agora" Abby disse, olhando para Carter, que acenou positivamente. Ao entrarem na sala, eles encontraram Susan e Sam, apreensivas.

"Abby!Carter!Meu deus, estava preocupada!" Susan exclamou ao vê-los.

"Estamos bem...desculpe a demora, estavamos procurando a bolsa no carro" Abby falou corando ligeiramente.

"Mas eu não os vi saindo...Abby, você está brilhando...E você também Carter"

Ambos sorriram envergonhados.

"O que aconteceu a vocês?" Ela os olhou firmemente.Ambos entreolharam-se percebendo que Susan poderia ter descoberto o acontecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abby, você está um tomate!" Sam disse

"Não aconteceu nada...Estamos apenas felizes pelo ação de graças..." Abby disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Temos que ir, realmente...Amanhã tenho uma reunião cedo"

"Certo, cuidem-se" Ambos acenaram saindo da casa de Susan.Sam a olhou, percebendo o silêncio que reinara na sala.

"Pós-coito" Susan disse, olhando para Sam que sorriu levemente.

"Definitivamente isso" Ela respondeu, enquanto todos riram.

"Já estava na hora...Onde será que foi?"

"Na sua cozinha, no seu quarto, no seu banheiro..."

"Oh Deus...Eles rebatizaram a casa" Todos sorriam, enquanto tomavam suas bebidas.

"Esse é o espiríto do ação de graças" Sam disse, fazendo um brinde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Acho que está um pouco tarde" Abby disse, ao chegarem ao aeroporto

"Ainda vai dar tempo de chegarmos, antes do amanhecer, não fique preocupada"

Ela acenou, enquanto ele falava com a recepcionista da agência aeréa.Abby o viu pegar as passagens, andando até o portão de ambarque, enquanto ela o seguia.

"Vamos sair agora...Deu tudo certo" Carter tranquilizou-a embarcando rapidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora e meia depois....

"Senhores passageiros, faltam 30 minutos para desambarcamos no aeroporto de Atlanta" A voz feminina soou alto, fazendo Abby despertar. Ela abriu os olhos levemente, vendo Carter olha-la intensamente.

"Hey" Carter disse, quando ela acordou completamente. "Já vamos chegar"

"Não demorou muito" Abby disse, enquanto sentiu a barriga remexer-se de fome.

"São só duas horas...e você apagou"

"Estou cansada..." Ela suspioru, dando um leve sorriso.

"Você está com fome?"

"Você leu minha mente!"

"Não é bem isso, é por que...deixa pra lá" Ele disse, chamando a aeromoça.Carter pediu um prato para Abby, que o olhava em dúvida.

"Como você sabia que eu estava com fome?"

"Algumas coisas, nunca mudam" Ele respondeu, encarando os pés.

"O que?Não entendi" Abby exclamou, encarando-o.

"Quando...você...termina...de..." Ele parou de falar, corando completamente.

"O que?"

"Ai deus...Quando você...termina de fazer...amor...você fica...faminta" Ele olhou-a timidamente, enquanto ela lançava-lhe um doce olhar.

"Eu nunca havia pensado nisso" Ela disse, enquanto a aeromoça, colocava a comida em sua bandeja.

"Obrigada" Abby comeu rapidamente, terminando quando o piloto sinalizou que iriam pousar. A aeromoça recolheu os pratos, deixando-os novamente a sós. Eles apertaram os cintos, quando Abby o olhou de lado.

"Nós precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu" Carter falou calmamente, vendo-a acenar positivamente.

"E eu preciso do plano 'B' " Ela disse nervosamente.

"Eu sei...me desculpe...nem pensei nisso, e..."

"Não se preocupe eu...não pensei nisso também" Abby respondeu, tampando os ouvidos com dor ao zumbido. Sem demora o avião pousou, e Carter e Abby saíram no aeroporto sem problemas.Logo ambos haviam chegado na instituição, cansados. Carter abriu seu quarto vendo a cama de casal ainda montada no mesmo.

"Eles não tiraram.Já vão fazer quatro dias que pedimos" Ele falou trancando o quarto atrás de si.

"É melhor esquecer" Abby falou, pegando seu pijama rumo ao banheiro.

Ele aproveitou que ela havia saído para trocar a própia roupa. Carter deitou-se na cama, esperando-a sair para escovar os dentes. Quando ela saiu, ele a observou completamente, vendo a camisola de seda azul escura que ela usava. Ela estava linda.

"O que foi?" Abby perguntou quando ele a olhava fixamente.

"Nada. Eu vou ao banheiro" Ele levantou-se indo até o banheiro. Quando ele chegou, percebeu que ela havia procurado algo na própia bolsa, vendo-a completamente desarrumada. Seus olhos localizaram a lixeira, em busca da cartela de anti-conceptivos, sem sucesso. Ela não havia tomado.Eles escovou os dentes rapidamente, saindo do banheiro.

"Abby, você está bem?" Ele questionou, vendo-a deitada na cama.

"Sim...Por que?Algum problema?"

"Você quer que eu peça...o plano "b" para você?"

Ela corou ligeiramente, entre uma respiração e outra.

"Não, eu estou bem. Obrigada, John"

Ele asssentiu deitando ao seu lado.

"Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Você quer?"

"Nós precisamos"

"Estou cansada, e você também está, John" Abby falou, deitando-se de lado, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Nós vamos ficar bem?"

"Yeah, nos vamos ficar bem"

Ele fechou os olhos levemente, dormindo profundamente. Ele dormira pela primeira vez, em meses, sentindo-se completo, e amado, novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Está tarde, Flor do dia!" Ele falou para Abby, beijando-a a face dela levemente. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, abrindo um doce sorriso ao vê-lo.

"Hey, John"

"Vamos levantar?São 1 hora da tarde"

"Oh Deus...Você foi a reunião?"

"Yep, e temos o dia livre.Eu pedi almoço para nós...Filé,arroz e verduras" Ele mostrou a mesa, cuidadosamente arrumada.

"John, está maravilhoso. Obrigada"

"Não é nada, vamos almoçar?Ou você quer tomar banho antes?"

"Tomar banho, escovar os dentes, depois almoço.Obrigada, John"

Ele sorriu docemente, quando ela levantou-se da cama rumo ao banheiro. Pensamentos sobre a noite anterior invadiram sua mente, enquanto a água morna banhava seu corpo, limpando o cheiro dele entranhado no mesmo.Ela sentiu-se roubada, por não sentir mais, as marcas do ato de amor da noite passada. Abby encarou-se no espelho, escovando os dentes e os cabelos, antes de vestir-se para almoçar com Carter.

"Você demorou" Ele disse, colocando a revista da tv, de lado ao vê-la.

"Tomei banho. Por isso demorei" Ele acenou, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar-se.

"Obrigada"

"A comida deve estar um pouco fria"

"Está ótimo"

Ela deu um leve sorriso, pegando a fatia de filé, colocando-a sobre seu prato. Ambos comeram em silêncio, até finalmente, Carter levantar-se da mesa, com Abby.

"Vamos conversar?" Ele disse, olhando-a de lado.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:É hora de Carter e Abby decidirem o seu futuro...! Continuo??! Espero que vcs estejam gostando gente!!! bjinhusx!


	8. Our Hope

ATENÇÃO: ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM CENAS DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO ADULTA.

XXXXXxxxx

Capítulo VIII- Our Hope

No capítulo anterior...

"Tomei banho. Por isso demorei" Ele acenou, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar-se.

"Obrigada"

"A comida deve estar um pouco fria"

"Está ótimo"

Ela deu um leve sorriso, pegando a fatia de filé, colocando-a sobre seu prato. Ambos comeram em silêncio, até finalmente, Carter levantar-se da mesa, com Abby.

"Vamos conversar?" Ele disse, olhando-a de lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sim, temos que fazer isso"

"Bem, eu queria me desculpar, por qualquer coisa.Eu não sei, mas eu gostei muito do que aconteceu, apesar de eu saber que isso, não é muito bom para nossa amizade, realmente...eu amo estar com você, de quelquer jeito. Como amante...por que, algo me faz saber que isso é o certo" Ela o ouviu dizer docemente.

"Eu não sei, John. Eu quero ser sua amiga, Nós lutamos para reconstruir isso...e eu não sei...Você está solitário, a mulher foi embora..."

"NÃO DIGA ISSO ABBY!Você sabe que eu estou com você, por que eu te quero, te quero muito.Eu nunca deixei de sentir o que eu sentia antes, Abby. Algo que eu não consigo explicar...Eu estive com a Kem, mas nada foi tão forte, quanto esse sentimento.Nem se comparou a esse sentimento que tenho por você. Eu estou apaixonado por você, sempre.Não muda...apenas...esquenta...multiplica...e eu não sei como consegui, passar tanto tempo sem você, Abby. "

"Você está confuso...As coisas estão confusas"

"Acredite em mim...Eu estou apaixonado por você...eu continuo apaixonado por você"

"Mas muitas coisas aconteceram...Você foi embora...Eu, eu...John, eu sofri tanto...eu esperei que você voltasse todos os dias...e o que eu recebi...foi um pedaço de papel...o que restou de tudo..."

"Abby, me desculpe.Por favor, eu fui um canalha, um idiota. Eu estava confuso, sobre a minha vida...Nada justifica, eu sei , mas...era um furacão na minha mente, Abby. Eu...eu queria tanto poder voltar atrás, não ter te deixado escapar...Abby, eu paguei caro...Muito caro, pelo o que eu te fiz.Para você ter uma idéia, eu perdi um filho, Abby.Se tudo estivessse certo, ele deveria estar aqui hoje. Mas não...Tudo fora um erro. Ela, o bebê...a mentira que eu vivi.Você é a minha única verdade.A única coisa que eu quero para mim.E eu te peço perdão.Por fingir que nossa amizade não era nada, por menosprezar o amor que eu sinto por você"

Ela olhou profundamente nas pérolas escuras dos olhos de John.Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando-a docemente sobre os lábios.Carter passeou as mãos pelo rosto dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

"Você não está segura sobre isso?Podemos parar agora"

"Eu só...não estou segura se quero passar por tudo de novo"

"Você é outra pessoa, Abby. Eu sou outra pessoa.Faremos isso dar certo"

Ela pensou por alguns minutos, olhando-o novamente.Sua cabeça acenou positivamente, quando ela beijou-o apaixonadamente nos lábios. As mãos dele serpentearam o corpo dela, dando inúmeros toques doce,s pela pele macia de Abby. Ela sentiu a intensidade da paixão deles, quando ele começou a lambiscar seus pescoço, seu peito, retirando sua blusa levemente, antes de finalmente pôr-se nua, junto a ela.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Ele disse, beijando-a no pescoço.

"Sim"

As mãos dele, acariciaram o cabelo macio, cheirando-o docemente. Abby sentiu o desejo crescente de Carter, que a beijava apaixonadamente em cada parte do corpo, tentando ser o mais amoroso possível com ela. As mãos dela, retiraram a peça íntima dele, deixando-os sem qualquer barreiras entre si.O corpo dele caiu em cima do dela, enquanto ele beijava-a apaixonadamente, acariciando seu corpo docemente. Ambos deitaram-se umn no outro, começando o ato de amor tão esperado.Ele estava perdendo o controle, ela pensou vendo os olhos dele, manchados pela paixão. As mãos dela, corriam pelas costas dele, enquanto a chuva caia pesadamente fora do quarto. O suor do corpo deles, começou a misturar-se enquanto ele, movimentava-se rapidamente sobre ela. O desejo sucumbiu sua mente, enquanto ela sentia o clímax aproximando-se.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, beijando-a na testa.

"Sim e você?"

"Não poderia estar melhor" Carter sorriu docemente, e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Ele pensou por alguns minutos, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto.

"John?O que foi?" Ela questionou olhando-o em dúvida.

"Nós esquecemos de novo!Droga!" Carter disse exasperadamente. "Abby, me desculpe...Oh Deus,eu esqueci...duas vezes..."

"Isso te preocupa muito?"

"Não, mas eu sei que você não gosta que seja assim.Você lembra da vez no chuveiro?Você ficou aborrecida depois"

"Eu mudei" Abby disse, deitando seu rosto novamente no peito dele.Ele sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dela docemente.

"Estamos fazendo bebês?" Ele perguntou em dúvida. Carter esperou a resposta sem sucesso. Ele levantou a cabeça para olha-la sinalizando que ela havia adormecido. As mãos dele fizeram carinhos nos seus cabelo, adormecendo logo depois.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone tocava avidamente, enquanto Carter esfregava os olhos acordando lentamente. Abby mexeu-se ao seu lado, acordando junto com ele. Ela levantou-se pegando o telefone entre as mãos.

"Alô?" Ela perguntou sonolenta para a voz do outro lado da linha. Ela sorriu ao reconhece-la.

"Abby?É Weaver...Precisamos falar sobre sua situação no County"

"Eu estou de licença"

"Sua licença expira em duas semanas"

"John será liberado nesse prazo" Ela falou rapidamente.

"Eu precisarei de uma avaliação psicológica dele...Senão, não poderei deixa-lo atuar no PS...Mesmo tendo sido voluntária seu ingresso no programa de recuperação..."

"Eu entendo. Aqui eles tem psicológos, estarei levando comigo, quando voltar a Chicago"

"Não, Abby.Uma avaliação sua, do comportamento dele. Como representante do PS, você está avaliando se ele tem capacidade de continuar atuando como médico, tendo em vista, o relacionamento direto que ele tem com remédios"

"Eu entregarei a minha avaliação assim que chegar"

"Ela terá que ser completamente imparcial.;Eu sei, Abby, que vocês são amigos, mas qualquer forma parcial nesta avaliação pode causar a sua demissão e até mesmo a perda da sua licença. Eles irão checar cada detalhe.Por isso, seja cautelosa com este documento, certo?"

"Pode deixar, não se preoucupe. Obrigada" Abby falou passando os dedos pelo seus cabelos loiros.

"Como ele está?" Weaver perguntou juntando as fichas na mesa do hospital em Chicago. Tudo parecia calmo no PS, comparado as inúmeras situações de emergência no hospital.

"Bem, está indo bem." Abby disse, olhando para Carter que sorria para ela.

"Ela ligou essa semana" Weaver suspirou.

" Kem?" Abby perguntou nervosmaente. O coração dela acelerou-se nervosamente ao saber que ela havia ligado. Finalmente, quando tudo parecia estar indo bem, o maior temor de Abby, volta novamente a vida de Carter.

Xxxxxxxxx

Continua...

Nota da Autora:Sorry a demora gente!!Toh aperriada esses dias!rs

Prometo que posto a outro logo, logo...Obvrigada pelos e-mails e os Reviews!!!Assim, eu sei que vcs estão lendo isso, e fico feliz! BrigadinhaXD

Nota da betar reader II:Eu não sou especialista em ER, mas eu gosto de Carter e Abby. Eles são bonitinhos juntos. Qualquer coisa de errado nessa fic é culpa da autora. Só da autora. Podem falar mal dela, afinal ela é uma chata! :P (deixando até a beta reader curiosa...)


	9. Our Trust

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo IX – Our Trust

No capítulo anterior...

"Não, Abby.Uma avaliação sua, do comportamento dele. Como representante do PS, você está avaliando se ele tem capacidade de continuar atuando como médico, tendo em vista, o relacionamento direto que ele tem com remédios"

"Eu entregarei a minha avaliação assim que chegar"

"Ela terá que ser completamente imparcial.;Eu sei, Abby, que vocês são amigos, mas qualquer forma parcial nesta avaliação pode causar a sua demissão e até mesmo a perda da sua licença. Eles irão checar cada detalhe.Por isso, seja cautelosa com este documento, certo?"

"Pode deixar, não se preoucupe. Obrigada" Abby falou passando os dedos pelo seus cabelos loiros.

"Como ele está?" Weaver perguntou juntando as fichas na mesa do hospital em Chicago. Tudo parecia calmo no PS, comparado as inúmeras situações de emergência no hospital.

"Bem, está indo bem." Abby disse, olhando para Carter que sorria para ela.

"Ela ligou essa semana" Weaver suspirou.

" Kem?" Abby perguntou nervosmaente. O coração dela acelerou-se nervosamente ao saber que ela havia ligado. Finalmente, quando tudo parecia estar indo bem, o maior temor de Abby, volta novamente a vida de Carter.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, ela queria falar com ele. Eu contei que ele estava viajando. Fiz mal?"

"Não...Acho que assim será melhor" Abby falou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Ela deixou um telefone. Você dá o recado?" Weaver disse, tirando o pedaço de papel verde, onde estava rabiscado o telefone.

"Claro. Diga" Abby disse, olhando para carter, em busca de uma caneta. Ela achou, anotando o telefone indicado em um guardanapo.

"Ligarei daqui a uns dias para saber como vocês estão. Mande uma abraço para ele"

"Certo"

"Tchau" Abby desligou, encarando Carter, com o guardanapo na mão.

"Ela ligou para você" Abby disse, nunca olhando em seus olhos, entregando o guardanapo para ele.

"Deve ser sobre a instituição. Ainda não tive tempo para retirar o dinheiro da doação que estava indo para lá"

Abby acenou afirmativamente, enquanto ele colocava o guardanapo na mesa ao lado da cama.

"Eu vou sair do quarto para você poder ligar"

"Pare com isso, Abby...Vamos, vou ligar agora com você aqui"

"Não quero ouvir isso" Ela disse, indo em direção a porta. Carter a seguiu rapidamente, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Abby, por favor...Estamos indo bem...Fique aqui.Veja eu telefonar"

"Ok" Ele a soltou, quando ambos sentaram-se na cama lado a lado.Carter pegou o telefone, ligando o número agilmente.Chamou algumas vezes, antes de antenderem.

"Alô?Makemba Lugasi se encontra?" Ele disse em um francês mal pronunciado e gasto. Ele havia esquecido várias coisas.

"Sim, aguarde um momento" A voz francesa disse, enquanto ele esperava ansiosamente. Abby não desviava o seu olhar do dele.

"Alô?Kem?"

"John?!Liguei para você ontem"

"Eu recebi o recado" Ele disse rapidamente. "Algum problema?"

"Eu queria apenas...falar com você." Kem disse, suspirando.

"Diga"

"Eu...pensei muito sobre nós...Acho que deveríamos nos ver" Kem disse, limpando a testa suada pelo dia cansativo. Crianças andavam ao redor dela, pessoas feridas e machucadas. A única coisa que ela queria era falar com ele.

"Não temos nada para falar...Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir"

"Me escute John...Eu sei, que saí desesperada e me desculpe.Mas realmente eu preciso vê-lo"

"Não dá Kem. Eu tenho alguém" Ele falou rapidamente. O silêncio reinou no outro lado da linha quando ela suspirou.

"É ela, não é?"

"Ela quem?"

"A enfermeira...Ammy, Ally, não sei..." Ela falou exasperada.

"Abby...Kem, eu preciso ir. Boa sorte para você" Ele falou olhando para Abby a sua frente.

"É ela.Eu sabia..."

"Adeus" Ele falou desligando o telefone em seguida. O olhos de Abby encontraram os seus, emanando uma dose de tristeza.

"Hey...Não fique assim.Não há porquê" Carter disse tocando uma mecha dourados com o polegar. Os lábios dele deram um pequeno e delicado beijo nela.

"Estou bem" Abby disse, levantando-se da cama. "Vou sair"

"Para onde?"

"Ainda não sei"

"Hey, pode parar aí..." Carter disse, segurando as mãos dela que seguravam uma calça jeans. Ele olhou os olhos dela, respingados de lágrimas. Os lábios dele, beijaram os olhos dela, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem. "Não quero ver você assim...vamos parar tá?!Não tem por que isso está acontecendo"

"Você...Você...ainda pensa nela?" Ele a viu perguntar segurando as lágrimas.

"Não, querida..Claro que não..."

Carter a abraçou fortemente, fazendo-a o abraçar de volta. Ele separou-os dando um longo beijo nela.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você..." Carter disse olhando-a profundamente em seus olhos. Ela sorriu docemente, sentindo os pensamentos correrem pela sua mente. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, mas não a amava, ela dissera para si mesma.

"Eu também estou apaixonada por você" Abby disse, passando os dedos pelas costas dele. Ele deu um largo sorriso, beijando-a.

"Você quer fazer algo?Além de fazer amor?" Ele disse sorrindo.Os olhos dela iluminaram-se.

"Não...só quero fazer amor e dormir.Quem sabe assistir 'Survivor' "

"Oh Abby...assistir survivor?Tortura é crime!"

"Seu bobo...Você quer tomar banho de banheira?"

"Não precisa perguntar..." Ela sorriu maliciosa, trazendo-o pela mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas depois...

"Oh Deus..." Abby exclamou, saindo com Carter do taxi amarelo-vivo. Ele segurou as malas nas mãos, atrapalhado com a quantidade."Deixe-me ajuda-lo" Ela disse, segurando uma pequena mala, enquanto John ajeitava as outras em seu colo.

"Vamos entrar logo na sua casa, Abby...Precisamos chegar ao PS as 8"

"São oito e quinze" Abby falou abrindo a porta do apartamento dela.

"Weaver vai nos matar"

"O vôo atrasou...Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo" Ela disse, colocando a mala em cima do sofá, seguida por John.

"Você está sentindo-se melhor?"

"Sim, estou. Eram apenas naúseas"

"Assim eu espero..." Ele disse, beijando-a docemente.

"Agora, vamos?"

"Sim, seria o melhor" Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto ele pegava sua mão entre a dele, entrelaçando os dedos. Eles andaram juntos, até o metrô, que chegara logo em seguida.Dentro do mesmo, Carter a olhou seriamente.

"Iremos chegar 'juntos'?"

"Juntos, mas não juntos" Abby disse, percebendo sobre o que ele perguntava. Elas passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele, arrumando levemente.

"Você quer que fiquemos , assim,separados?"

"Você sabe que é contra as regras do programa você ter tido uma parceira...do jeito que eu fui.Eles só me deixaram ir, por que eu sou médica, e levei uma autorização especial." Ela disse sorrindo levemente.

"Yea, ninguém vai descobrir, somos controlados."

"Temos que nos controlar" Ela dise maliciosa, ele devolveu o olhar beijando-a docemente. O metrô andou mais alguns minutos, chegando ao ponto perto do County sem demora. Ambos andaram lado a lado até chegar ao hospital. Eles adentraram , vendo os olhos de Weaver surpresos em vê-los.

"Pensei que não vinham mais!Sejam bem-vindos!"

"O vôo atrasou...chegamos ainda há pouco" Abby disse olhando para Weaver.

"Eu entendo. John, precisamos falar...Abby, seja bem-vinda e comece a trabalhar agora"

"Obrigado, certo"

Ela acenou indo rumo a SDM, enquando carter adentrava a sala pequena com Weaver. Ele olhou para Weaver seriamente, quando ela sentou-se na mesa.

"Bem, John...Eu terei que lhe fazer algumas perguntas, tente ser o mais honesto possível"

"Certo" Ele respondeu nervosamente, enquanto Weaver retirava as folhar brancas escritas á mão da pasta escuro que ela trazia.

"Por que você decidiu ir voluntariamente para a cliníca de reabilitação?"

Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Eu fui por que tive medo de ter uma recaída.Eu me envolvi com álcool, e me precavi de que algo mais grave podesse vir a acontecer pelo extrema depressão que eu sofria" Carter respondeu tremendo na própia resposta.

"Certo. Você teve apoio de alguém, durante o processo?" Ela perguntou em tom sério, encarando-o.

"Sim. Dra. Abby Lockhart, incetivou-me a participar do programa"

"Eu conversei com a equipe...Nós só temos algo a perguntar, para mudar as nossas opiniões sobre o seu caso.Um dos psicólogos, alegou que você estaria tendo sentimentos para sua companheira de viagem e médica deste hospital, Dra. Lockhart. Isso seria verdade?"

Carter estremeceu a pergunta.Ele contaria a verdade e ameaçaria o seu futuro com Abby ou esconderia a verdade de todos?


	10. Our Surprise

Capítulo X - Our Surprise

No Capitulo anterior...

"Por que você decidiu ir voluntariamente para a cliníca de reabilitação?"

Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Eu fui por que tive medo de ter uma recaída.Eu me envolvi com álcool, e me precavi de que algo mais grave podesse vir a acontecer pelo extrema depressão que eu sofria" Carter respondeu tremendo na própia resposta.

"Certo. Você teve apoio de alguém, durante o processo?" Ela perguntou em tom sério, encarando-o.

"Sim. Dra. Abby Lockhart, incetivou-me a participar do programa"

"Eu conversei com a equipe...Nós só temos algo a perguntar, para mudar as nossas opiniões sobre o seu caso.Um dos psicólogos, alegou que você estaria tendo sentimentos para sua companheira de viagem e médica deste hospital, Dra. Lockhart. Isso seria verdade?"

Carter estremeceu a pergunta.Ele contaria a verdade e ameaçaria o seu futuro com Abby ou esconderia a verdade de todos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele pensou por alguns minutos, separando seu olhar do de Weaver.

"Sim, é verdade"

Ela acenou positivamente.

"Vocês tem algum envolvimento?"

"Não...apenas uma amizade" Ele respondeu, sem encara-la.

"Bem, eu conversei com a equipe, como já lhe disse, e decidimos que por ter sido voluntária e fiscalizada por um profissional do hospital você poderá continuar trabalhando no County.Caso contrário...você seria precisamos ter a certeza, que a avaliação dela, foi imparcial, precisamos da sua declaração. Vou cortar a parte de que você guarda sentimentos por ela, o juízo pode interpretar de forme errada essa declaração. Boa sorte, John...Por enquanto você ficará longe de narcóticos.Em breve voltará as atividades normais"

Ele acenou positivamente.

"Muito obrigado , Kerry. Muito obrigado mesmo" Ele suspirou aliviado, pelo resultado de sua conversa.

"Não me agradeça...Apenas cumpra sua parte"

"Acredite, isso não acontecerá nunca mais"

"Eu espero. E por favor...Não comece a fazer cenas com a Abby pelo hospital. Você gosta dela, mas para o seu bem e para o dela, era melhor evitar isso durante um tempo.Ainda bem, que nada começou, certo?"

"Certo" Carter acenou positivamente saindo da sala onde Weaver estava. Os olhos dele procuraram pelo hospital Abby, falhando miseravelmente. Rapidamente, ele chegou a SDM vestindo o jaleco branco, que Abby havia lavado, antes da chegada deles em Chicago. Ele o vestiu, abrindo um leve sorriso ao ver Abby atrás de si.

"Hey...que surpresa agrádavel" Ele disse sorrindo docemente para ela.

"Como foi com a Weaver?"

"Bem, eu vou continuar no County, só que não poderei administrar os narcóticos..." Ela sorriu iluminadamente.

"Eu disse que tudo ficaria bem"

"Eu não teria conseguido sem você..." Carter disse, pegando as mãos dela, entre as suas.

"Weaver, também perguntou sobre nós...Um psicológo citou que eu estava apaixonado por você...e ela perguntou se era verdade"

"E o que você respondeu?" Abby perguntou seriamente.

"Que sim...mas...que nós não estavamos juntos..."

"Ótimo...Agora temos que ser discretos..."

"E seremos...Se eu não estivesse aqui...te dava um beijo...daqueles" Ela sorriu.

"Você sai que horas?" Ela perguntou quando ele tocou a bochecha dela com o polegar.

"Ás oito..."

"Eu, só saio as nove..."

"Eu espero você...Vê se não vai trabalhar demais...senão, eu que preciso de mais carinhos, mais cuidados...e se você estiver cansada...eu vou ficar carente..." Ele disse em tom doce.

"Não se preocupe...Vou poupar umas energias para meu paciente favorito..." Ela sorriu.

"Bem, acho melhor irmos"

"Yea!Bom dia pra você"

"Para você também" Carter disse, aproximando-se dela para beija-la. Eles separaram-se a meio caminho.

"Temos que nos acostumar a não fazer isso" Abby disse sorrindo levemente. Ambos assustaram-se quando a porta abriu rapidamente. Carter soltou a mão de Abby instantaneamente.

"Abby, Carter! Bem vindos!" Chunny disse sorrindo iluminadamente.

"Obrigado, Chunny" Carter disse, anotando algo na ficha de Abby que tinha em mãos.

"Dra.Lockhart,Quando os resultados chegarem peça para alguem manda-los para mim"

"Certo" Ela assentiu, quando ele saiu da sala.

"Vocês estão bem?" Chunny perguntou, enrugando a sobrancelha.

"Yea, por que não estaríamos?" Abby perguntou disfarçadamente.

"Ele te tratou...friamente" Chunny disse, saindo da SDM com Abby.

"Somos amigos, isso é assim mesmo" Ela disse, afastando-se de Chunny.

"Você está brilhando, Abby...O que está acontecendo?Namorado novo?" Chunny questionou ironicamente.

"Quem sabe..." Abby sorriu, antes de separar-se dela.Os seus olhos procuraram ao redor, vendo Carter atendendo uma pequena criança. Um doce sorriso invadiu sua face. Po r um minuto ele a encarou, dando um olhar apaixonado. Ambos sentiam-se seguros, por estarem novamente, ao lado do outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer" Carter gritou pesadamente, tirando a lasanha queimada do forno. "Abby!" As palavras soaram altas pelo apartamento, fazendo Abby sair rapidamente do banheiro. Ela estava enrolada na pequena toalha de mão, chegando até a cozinha.

"O que foi?" Ela disse, tentando conter a agua que respingava de seus cabelos e seu corpo molhado. Ele a olhou completamente sorrindo levemente.

"A lasanha queimou" Ele disse apontando para a embalagem queimada.

"Eu disse que eram só 7 minutos, John...Agora vamos ter que pedir comida" Ela disse, iniciando enxugar-se com a pequena toalha. Ele a olhou, enquanto ela revelava o corpo nú, pouco a pouco.

"Bem, eu estou com fome...muita fome" Carter disse, aproximando-se dela.O solhos dela encontraram os dela, quando ele jogou a sua toalha, caindo sobre seus pés.Os lábios dele capturaram os dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. A língua dele , fora preqguiçosa, fazendo-a gemer dentro do beijo apaixonado. As mãos dele, fizeram uma linha invisível pelo corpo dela, até capturar os seios entre os dedos longos. O corpo dele,caiu sobre ela, quebrando o beijo para beijar seus seios firmemente. Ele beijou todo seu corpo, cada parte mais sensível, mais íntima dela, fazendo-a gemer ruidaosamente, a cada toque e beijo mais ousado. A cabeça dele, subiu pelo seu corpo, beijando-a novamente nos lábios, antes de penetra-la cuidadosamente. Ambos gemeram ao contato. O ritmo foi apaixonante e doce, sendo apreciado cada momento. Abby gemeu alto quando eles alcançaram o clímax, momentos depois. Ele a beijou docemente, abraçando-a no sofá.

"Isso foi ótimo" Ela disse entrelaçando suas mãos entre as dele.

"Eu adoro fazer amor com você" Ele disse beijando seu cabelo docemente.

Ela sorriu, deitando novamente ao seu lado. Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, até passear suas mãos pelo cabelo dela.

"Eu te amo, Abby" Carter falou sonoramente, olhando-a docemente. Ela estava dormindo. Ele ainda falaria isso, quando ela estivesse acordado, ele repetiu para si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semanas depois...

"Abby?Você está aí?" Chunny bateu forte na porta do banheiro feminino.

"Sim, estou ocupada. Peça para esperarem"

"Ok, eu direi...Você está bem?"

"Yeah" Abby disse, saindo do banheiro. Ela olhou-se no espelho, vendo a maneira qual ela havia ganho peso nas últimas 14 semanas.Ela estava grávida, isso não era mais dúvida para ela, apenas...a incerteza de contar e como contar para ele, era maior. Não fazia muito tempo - pouco mais de um ano - desde Kem estava grávida e perdeu a sua criança. Abby era culpada, ela falou para si mesma, quando recebeu a resposta oficial no ginecologista que fizera seu exame.Carter a alertou, falou sobre camisinha, pílulas antes e depois do Coito - Mas não. Ela queria ser livre dessa vez, dar tudo que ela poderia para esse homem:Confiança, amor, amizade, companheirismo.Abby não queria mais ter medo;medo de que esse fruto podesse vir a ser concebido.As mãos dela, aproximaram-se de sua barriga impercetível, parando a meio caminho de toca-la.Algo a impedia de fazer isso...de amar aquele ser que crescia dentro de si. Era seu filho. Um filho com Carter. Soava insano para ela, tal frase, quando ela jogou água sobre o rosto avermelhado pelo vômito do enjoou usual das manhãs. OS lábios dela, desenharam algumas palavras , que poderia dizer para Carter.Nenhuma serviu. As mãos dela capturaram a caneta ao seu bolso, rabiscando algumas palavras no papel azul bebê, que ela achara em meio ao seu armário que usara antes de viajar com Carter.Cuidadosamente, ela dobrou a carta, saindo do banheiro, em direção a recepção. E ela o viu, longemente, sorrir para ela, iluminadamente.Ele aproximou-se, tocando seus ombros levemente.

"Não te vi a manhã inteira. Você está bem?" Ele perguntou olhando-a docemente. Era incrível a proximidade entre eles...ela nem o estava tocando, disse para si mesma. Definitivamente, eram seus hormônios.

"Estou...Quero lhe dar...isto" As mãos dela tiraram do bolso a carta recém rabiscada, nervosamente. Carter am pegou, olhano para ela surpresa. "Me desculpe" Abby falou, antes de afastar-se dele.

Carter a olhou rapidamente, curioso pelo o que veria na carta que ela lhe entregara.As mãos dele tocaram a extremidade para abri-la quando ele sentiu uma mão em suas costas.

"Dr. Carter, sua paciente com eplepsia está tendo uma crise" Ele pôs a carta no bolso, correndo rumo o trauma onde a paciente estava sendo atendida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois...

Carter jogou as luvas cheias de sangue no chão raivosamente.Ele olhou ao redor, vendo Haleh tirar o tubo do corpo morto caído sobre a maca. As suas mãos passaram pelos seus cabelos, enquanto ele entrava no banheiro.Ele tocou o bolso, sentindo a carta fechada, pegando rapidamente entre as mãos. Abrindo rapidamente, ele leu anteciosamente as palavras de Abby.

"John...

Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer quando finalmente resolvi rabiscar essas poucas palavras para te contar isto.Algo aconteceu. Algo que eu não planejava...Antes de qualquer coisa, me desculpe, John...Me desculpe por não te dizer isso pessoalmente...desculpe, por não ter tentando impedir, essa coisa que aconteceu, sendo que eu poderia.

Eu pensei inúmeras vezes no que iria te dizer, como iria te dizer...Tendo em vista...que não sei exatamente em que nível nos estamos, como você reagirá ao saber...Mas resolvi, escrever o que viesse na minha mente, quando tivesse a certeza do que estaria te contando.

Eu...eu...Estou grávida.Me desculpe.Eu não consigo conter as lágrimas agora. Eu terei esse filho...eu tenho que tê-lo...Eu não sei se você vai quere-lo, o que você sentirá, mas eu terei esse bebê.Esperarei seu contato, o mais breve possível.

Doces beijos,

Abby"

Ele tocou a carta novamente, sentindo os própios olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Ela estava grávida..Eles irão ter um bebê. Medo assolou seu coração, por um milisegundo, quando ele correu busca encontrar Abby, no hospital. Uma mão quente tocou seu ombro , quando ele virou-se, a viu a sua frente.

"John, você está bem?" Abby perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Abby...eu...eu...te amo" Ele a abraçou profundamente antes que separasse minutos depois.

"Vamos embora" Ela disse, tirando o jaleco branco, colocando-o em cima da cadeira de rdas abandonada no corredor.Juntos, eles foram até a recepção, encontrando Weaver ainda no atendimento.

"Weaver...nós temos uma reunião agora" Abby falou seriamente.

"Vocês não podem ir...O plantão é até as nove para você Abby, e até as oito para Carter" Weaver falou, entregando fichas para ambos.

"Por favor, Kerry. Eu nunca peço-lhe favores" Cater falou olhando para Weaver triste.

"Certo.Mas amanhã vão compensar isso" Ela falou dura, antes de Ambos saírem de suas frente, agradecidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois...

"Então...você me ama?" Abby disse, deitada na cama, nua, junto com Carter que a abraçava docemente.

"Sim...e muito...e você?" Carter disse, dando leves beijos no pescoço dela.

"Eu também te amo, John" Ele a beijou nos lábios docemente, sentindo o gosto doce que eles emanavam."Quando essa barriga começar a crescer, quem eu direi que é o pai?" Abby perguntou, em dúvida.

"Fale que ele é um homem desconhecido...Um homem que só você conhece inteiramente" Os olhos dele, capturaram os dela, num contato doce e amoroso.As suas mãos acariciaram a barriga dela, ainda imperceptível. Ele tocou as mãos dela, trazendo-as para acariciarem a pequena barriga. Ela sorriu.

"Agora eu posso ama-lo" Abby disse, tocamdo ainda a barriga com as mãos de carter sobre as suas.

"Você sempre o amou" Ele deu um doce beijo em seus cabelos, adormecendo com ela, momentos depois.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota Beta reader:O que Carter e Abby farão agora que terão de esconder essa surpresa gravidez?hehehehe Parece novela da globo!rs

Nota da Autora:Bem...Aqui vai um capítulo bem grande pra compensar o tempo que eu não postava...Espero que vcs dêem reviews, assim saberei se continuo esse bagulho ou não...ok?Obrigada por lerem!bjsx


	11. Our Tears

Capítulo XI – Our Tears

No capítulo Anterior...

"Fale que ele é um homem desconhecido...Um homem que só você conhece inteiramente" Os olhos dele, capturaram os dela, num contato doce e amoroso.As suas mãos acariciaram a barriga dela, ainda imperceptível. Ele tocou as mãos dela, trazendo-as para acariciarem a pequena barriga. Ela sorriu.

"Agora eu posso ama-lo" Abby disse, tocamdo ainda a barriga com as mãos de carter sobre as suas.

"Você sempre o amou" Ele deu um doce beijo em seus cabelos, adormecendo com ela, momentos depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois meses depois...

Abby andava rapidamente pelo PS, trazendo a discreta barriga. Os olhos dela passearam pela sala vazia de trauma, quando ela encostou-se cansada. A rotina no hospital estava-a abalando-a precocemente, sendo que ela ainda estava nos cinco primeiros meses. Weaver a assistiu passar as mãos pela cabeça cansada aproximando-se de Abby.

"Quanto tempo você está aqui?" Weaver perguntou preocupada.

"19 horas...Estou cobrindo a Sue, o filho dela está doente..."

"Vá para casa, Abby.Você está grávida, não faça isso comsigo mesma"

"Eu tenho que terminar o turno..."

"Eu termino.Apenas vá para casa"

"Obrigada, kerry" Weaver assentiu, vendo Abby andar rumo a SDM.Ao chegar lá, ela buscou o celular rapidamente.O telefone tocou durante alguns momentos antes de Carter atender ofegante.

"Hey"

"Hey" Ela falou docemente. "O que você estava fazendo?"

"O jantar.Você já vai sair?"

"Yeah, Weaver me liberou" Ela disse, tirando a bata, colocando o casaco marrom-claro.

"Eu vou busca-la"

"John, eles vão desconfiar. Eu chegarei em casa em poucos minutos. Irei de metrô"

"Não, Abby.Eu vou te buscar..."

"John-"

"Ok, certo.Mas venha de taxi"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar um taxi."

"Não demore.Eu te amo"

"Também te amo"

Ela delsigou o telefone, vendo Neela adentrar a sala em seguida.

"Hey, Neela!Seja bem-vinda de novo!Como foi sua lua-de-mel?"

"Ótima!E vejo que você..." Neela apontou para a barriga de Abby, que aparecia levemente pelo casaco grande.

"Yeah, estou grávida"

"Parabéns!Quando vamos conhecer o pai?" Neela perguntou excitada.

"Ele está viajando...Depois que o bebê nascer, ele virá aqui...E Mike voltou com você, senhora 'Gallant'?" Abby perguntou, segurando a bolsa nas mãos, pronta para sair.

"Yea, ele virá trabalhar amanhã"

"Fico feliz por vocês terem casado-se.Fazem um belo par."

"Obrigada Abby" Ela acenou saindo da sala , rumo procurar um taxi. Ao chegar a porta do hospital, ela esperou por alguns minutos sem sucesso . Estava frio, e ela resolvera andar um pouco, esperando ter sorte, por encontrar algum a meio caminho. Abby sentou-se em um banco, cansada, quando sentiu uma forte mão bater na sua cabeça Tudo escureceu, quando ela caiu pesadamente no chão.

"Onde diabos você está, Abby?" Carter exclamou aborrrecido, ligando novamente para o telefone celular de Abby. Ele desligou o telefone, sem sucesso.Ele pegou o telefone, discendo para o County agilmente.

"ER, posso ajuda-lo?"

"Dra. Abby Lockhart se encontra?" Carter disse fazendo a voz

As mãos dele, buscaram a lista telefonica grande e amarelada, procurando o número da policía. Ele pensou novamente, antes de ligar, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido. O telefone tocou duas vezes, antes da voz masculina atender do outro lado da linha.

"Departamento de policia de Chicago"

"Boa noite...Meu nome é John Carter...e eu quero...dar notificações sobre um desaparecimento"

"Quantos horas desaparecido?Quem é a pessoa?"

"Abby Lockhart, médica, Loira, 1,65 de altura mais ou menos..."

"O snehor tem uma foto?"

"Sim"

"Então, por favor venha até a delegacia, que iremos iniciar as buscas"

"Certo"

Carter pegou a foto de Abby abraçada com ele do porta retrato da sala, saindo rapidamente do apartamento. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode, chegando a delegacia, poucos minutos depois.Ao adentra-la, ele encontrou o policial a sua espera.

"John Carter certo?"

"Sim.Aqui está a foto.Eu sou médico, ela e eu...somos noivos, ela está grávida. Pelo amor de Deus, Achem-na" Ele disse nervoso, mexendo nos bolsos. "Eu posso pagar alguma coisa?Buscas eu não sei..."

"Se acalme senhor.Iremos procura-la...Qualquer coisa, deixe seu telefone, endereço, iremos localiza-lo"

"Não, eu quero ir junto...Por favor"

"Não, senhor.Iremos avisa-lo.Vá para casa, espere-a lá"

"CERTO...Mas eu ligarei dentro de algumas horas"

O policial acenou, quando Carter pegou o carro, não conseguindo impedir as lágrimas de caírem.Ele chegou em casa, esperançoso em encontra-la deitada no sofá, vendo um filme em preto-e-branco na tv, esperando ele beija-la e fazer amor com ela. A decepção o assolou, quando ele viu os comodos vazios, cheios do amor que eles haviam guardado nos cinco meses em que estavam juntos naquele apartamento. Os olhos dele, capturaram a roupinha de bebê que ele e Abby haviam começado a fazer para o bebê a caminho. Carter pegou-o em suas mãos, deitando no sofá, sentindo o cheiro de Abby impregnado na pequena peça.As lágrimas de desespero, começaram a cair de seus olhos, enquanto ele tentava pensar que tudo estava bem.

Momentos depois, ele adormeceu, com uma prece mental para que Abby estivesse novamente consigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Our Prayers

OurPrayes - XII

No capítulo Anterior...

"Não, eu quero ir junto...Por favor"

"Não, senhor.Iremos avisa-lo.Vá para casa, espere-a lá"

"CERTO...Mas eu ligarei dentro de algumas horas"

O policial acenou, quando Carter pegou o carro, não conseguindo impedir as lágrimas de caírem.Ele chegou em casa, esperançoso em encontra-la deitada no sofá, vendo um filme em preto-e-branco na tv, esperando ele beija-la e fazer amor com ela. A decepção o assolou, quando ele viu os comodos vazios, cheios do amor que eles haviam guardado nos cinco meses em que estavam juntos naquele apartamento. Os olhos dele, capturaram a roupinha de bebê que ele e Abby haviam começado a fazer para o bebê a caminho. Carter pegou-o em suas mãos, deitando no sofá, sentindo o cheiro de Abby impregnado na pequena peça.As lágrimas de desespero, começaram a cair de seus olhos, enquanto ele tentava pensar que tudo estava bem.

Momentos depois, ele adormeceu, com uma prece mental para que Abby estivesse novamente consigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois...

O telefone tocou avidamente, acordando Carter do sono cansado. Suas mãos capturaram rapidamente o aparelho de cima da mesa de centro.

"Alô?" Carter falou ainda sonolento.

"John Carter?Aqui é da delegacia"

"Sim, sou eu mesmo" Ele respondeu interessando.

"Achamos sua esposa.Ela está no hospital Mercy"

"Ela está bem?!" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Ainda não sabemos...Ela está no Mercy, o senhor pode ir vê-la"

"Obrigado, policial!Muito obrigado"

"Não foi nada, senhor"

Carter desligou o telefone, vestindo casaco, rapidamente, rumo ao Mercy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abby Lockhart!Ela está aqui!" Carter gritou, batendo os punhos na mesa.

"Se acalme senhor,estou verificando.." A mulher disse, tirando as fichas antigas de uma caixa. Carter virou os olhos, vendo um médico conhecido, no corredor. Ele correu ao seu encontro, mesmo com os protestos da recepcionista. Ele tocou as costas do médico que o viu com surpresa.

"Hey, John!" O médico disse dando um tapa nas costas dele. "O que você faz por aqui?"

"Henry...eu estou a procura da minha mulher... "

"Você se casou?Logo você?!" O homem falou incredulo.

"Não diretamente...O nome dela é Abby Lockhart"

"Ah sim...Ela estava na UTI...mas saiu faz alguns minutos.Está consciente...na ginecologista com certeza...Me desculpe pelo bebê"

"Ela o perdeu?!" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Eu acho que sim...Provavelmente sim. A pancada na cabeça , deixou-a desmaiada...é bem capaz, da criança não ter sobrevivido.Ela está no terceiro corredor, quarta porta"

"Obrigado" Carter falou, correndo rumo encontrar Abby. Os pensamentos sobre a perda do seu bebê, correram pela mente, fazendo-o derramar longas lágrimas de tristeza. Ele abriu a porta do quarto, vendo Abby e a ginecologista, fazendo um ultra som, na sua barriga. Abby o olhou, sentindo os olhos queimarem de emoção.

"John!"

"Abby...meu bem...Eu fiquei tão preocupado!" Carter a beijou profundamente, separando-se minutos depois, olhando para a médica, preocupado.

"E o bebê?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Ele é um forte e corajoso, bebê" A medica disse, ouvindo os batimentos fortes do bebê.

"Ele está bem!Graças a deus" Carter exclamou, beijando Abby apaixonadamente. "Eu quero tira-la daqui.Quero transferi-la para o County General. Somos médicos lá"

"Não sei.Iremos falar com a ambulância para levar a sua esposa. Ela está bem, o susto foi grande, mas a partir de hoje, ela tem que ficar em casa. O bebê quase não aguentou o choque dela no chão...Mas foi um milagre ele ainda estar vivo.Por isso, Dra. Lockhart, descanço até o parto."

"Mas ainda faltam 4 meses..."

"Querida, é pelo nosso bebê" John disse,acariciando os cabelos loiros dela.

"Sim...e você terá que ficar em observação por 24 horas...Irei fazer o possível para transferi-la hoje ainda...E lembre-se, descanso"

Ela acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Carter a abraçava fortemente.Os lábios dele, jutaram-se aos dela, trocando um longo beijo. Ao separaram-se , ele a olhou docemente.

"O que aconteceu?Estava tão nervoso, que nem perguntei o que havia acontecido"

"Um homem me assaltou.Levou todo meu dinheiro, e deixou minha carteira.Eu só tinha 60 doláres na carteira, e ele roubou meus brincos e cordão"

Abby mostrou o aranhão grande e avermelhado em seu pescoço, como marca da agressão que sofrera. Carter plantou um doce beijo no machucado.

"Esse homem é um animal...Quase tirou o meu filho, e a minha mulher"

"Mas ele não conseguiu...Nos somos fortes...Depois dele me atacar...eu fui ajudada por um ambulância que vinha pro Mercy.E minutos mais o bebê não teria suportado" Abby repetiu, tocando a barriga.

"Deus nos ajudou...ele nos deu nosso milagre" As mãos dele acariciaram a barriga dela, dando um leve beijo em seu cabelo. Os momentos de terror haviam se passado.Ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mais tarde...

"Que aventura hein?" Susan disse, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama branca do County. Abby acenou sorrindo levemente.

"Quase custou o meu filho, Susan...De hoje em diante, estou sob licença médica, até o bebê nascer" Ela disse ajeitando o travesseiro onde estava deitada.

"Isso vai ser bom...Onde está o John?"

"Eu o convenci a ir para casa.Já estavam desconfiando das coisas...ele não saía desse quarto...As enfermeiras começaram os boatos...e eu achei melhor fazer essas últimas horas, que ele ficasse em casa"

"Você saírá as cinco, certo?"

"Sim...fiquei um pouco mais que vinte e quatro horas" Abby sorriu levemente, tocando a barriga.

"O que você disse para todos sobre o pai do bebê?"

"Um homem que elas ainda não conheciam...que está viajando"

"Boa saída...Quando vocês...vão assumir?" Susan disse, olhando para Abby.

"Não tão cedo...Eu fui enviada pelo County para avalia-lo na viagem para Atlanta, e no caso de descobrirem que estavamos juntos, isso será anulado, e ele poderá perder o emprego...e eu também" Ela lamentou.

"É uma situação complicada.Depois que o bebê nascer, vocês poderiam assumir.Ele tem que registrar a cirança...e além de tu-" As palavras foram interrompidas, pela entrada rapida de Carter na sala.

"JohN!O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava com saudades..Fui em uma loja de bebês...e..." Ele mostrou duas enormes sacolar para ela. "Comprei umas coisinhas"

"Não sei se você percebeu...mas agora todo mundo vai estar sabendo, Carter" Abby repetiu aborrecida.

"Querida...É para o nosso bebê...Danem-se esses outros, eu me demito...Mas queria fazer isso"

Susan viu ele tirar as pequenas roupas, sorrindo docemente.

"Bem, vou deixar vocês a sós.Depois volto para ver como ela está" Ambos acenaram quando Susan saiu da sala.

"Obrigada, John...Eu não poderia escolher um pai melhor para o meu filho...eu te amo..." Ele sorriu, dando um profundo beijo nela.

"Eu te amo também...Veja essas roupinhas querida..." Ele tirou os macacõeszinhos que ele escolhera cuidadosamente. Ela sorriu ao ver cada peça.

"São lindas querido...Você tem certeza que não quer saber o sexo?"

"Não...Pra mim, o que importa, é que ele nasça saúdavel..."

"Eu também peço toda noite por isso"

"Ele vai ser, , perfeito...igual a mãe" Ela sorriu docemente, quando ele a beijou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias depois...

"Você é Abby?"

Abby acenou, enquanto tocava a barriga.

"Meu nome é Amélie, e eu sou obstetra, e vim cuidar do seu estado.Li seu histórico, e preciso examinar você, ok?"

"Tudo bem..."

Ela disse vendo a mulher de cabelos loiros, sentar a sua frente com o aparelho de ultra-som.

"Vamos, ver como seu bebê anda..." Ela disse, colocando o ultra-som sobre ele.Abby viu que a mulher ficava se movimentando pelo útero, tentando achar algo.

"Algum problema?"

"Espere..."

Abby começou a sentir uma pontada em seu coração.Logo viu a médica se aliviar levemente.

"Abby, o seu filho está com o cordão ao redor do pescoço.Ele precisa ser tirado agora mesmo..." A médica disse, indo até o telefone.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxx

N.A:Que vcs acharam?Dps tem mais!

bjsx!Reviews PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Our Complications

No capítulo anterior...

"Tudo bem..."

Ela disse vendo a mulher de cabelos loiros, sentar a sua frente com o aparelho de ultra-som.

"Vamos, ver como seu bebê anda..." Ela disse, colocando o ultra-som sobre ele.Abby viu que a mulher ficava se movimentando pelo útero, tentando achar algo.

"Algum problema?"

"Espere..."

Abby começou a sentir uma pontada em seu coração.Logo viu a médica se aliviar levemente.

"Abby, o seu filho está com o cordão ao redor do pescoço.Ele precisa ser tirado agora mesmo..." A médica disse, indo até o telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our Complications XIII

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Por favor, diga que está tudo bem...Ele vai ficar bem..."

"Vamos ter calma, Abby...Tudo vai ficar, bem ok?"

"Eu só estou com 26 semanas, eu não posso..."

"Vamos salva-lo, Abby..."

Ela viu a enfermeira entrar, levando-a sem demora para obstrecia.Chegando lá, ela avistou o anestesista se aproximar.

"Você quer que eu avise alguém?"

Abby pensou por longos minutos.Ela não podia avisar Carter.Todos iriam saber, que ele era o pai do seu filho.A decisão era dificil, mas ela deixou a razão responder.

"Não...Não...Só sou eu e ele"

"Tudo bem.Então, eu vou dar uma anestesia mas você ficar acordada, certo?"

"Certo..."

"Vire-se e sente-se, enquanto a enfermeira vai colocar esse aparelho aqui na sua barriga para medir a frequencia dos movimentos do bebê, certo?"

"Ok..."

Abby viu o médico puxar a seringa, gemendo levemente, quando ele aplicou em seu corpo.A dor tomou conta de mim por alguns minutos, pela injeção.

"O que é isso?"

"É pra induzir as contrações certo?Nos te anestesiamos depois, facilitar mais pra o bebê e você..."

Eu acenei, começando a ouvir a frequencia baixa dos batimentos do meu a sentir uma pressão sobre meu útero, como uma forte cólica, que me fez querer empurrão com força.

"Seu parto, espero que seja normal, Abby...Em poucos momentos vamos aplicar a anestesia.Enquanto isso, queremos que você não empurre de forma nenhuma..."

"Ela está com 3 cm doutor..."

"Certo...Vamos rezar pra que tudo dê certo...se você não conseguir isso em 1 hora vamos ter que fazer cesaria..."

"Tudo bem..."

"É mais arriscado pra você e pro bebê...Então...Abby....reze..."

Eu fechei os olhos, e naquele momento eu fiz uma oração baixa, tentando conter a dor que tinha no meu corpo.Passaram-se alguns minutos, e eu ouvia ainda o batimentos do meu filho.

"Certo, Abby...Você está com 8 centímetros...Vamos começar a empurrar..."

"E anestesia?"

"Você consegue, Abby..."

Ela respirou profundamente antes dar o primeiro empurrão na contagem do médico.Abby sentiu seu corpo, extremamente cansado.Logo depois, ela sentiu uma contração mais forte, empurrando completamente.

"Calma, Abby...Calma...Só empurre quando eu disser"

"Certo..." Ela suspirou sentindo a cabeça pesar pelas contrações.Abby sentiuas lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

"Empurre Abby...1,2,3..."

Ela empurrou de novo, fortemente.

"Certo, estou vendo a cabeça...Mais uma vez..."

Ela empurrou de novo, ouvindo o monitor disparar.

"O cordão engatou de vez!O bebê está sufocando!"

Abby olhou para baixo, vendo o médico, pedir para que ela empurrasse bem forte.Ela o fez, vendo um silencioso bebê sair nas mãos do médico.O cordão foi cortado rapidamente, antes do médico levar o bebê para o berço de hospital, onde tentava reanima-lo.

"Meu bebê!Pelo amor de Deus...salvem meu bebê!"

"Vamos nos acalmar ok?"

A enfermeira disse, olhando para Abby que começara a chorar desenfreadamente.

"EU QUERO VER MEU FILHO!EU QUERO SALVA-Lo!"Abby disse tentando levantar-se da cama.

"Não, Abby...você vai descansar..."

"NÃO!EU NÃO QUERO!!"

Abby sentiu sua cabeça pesar, enquanto viu a enfermeira aplicar morfina em sua veia.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, gente...Desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu tava sem pc.Prometo que atualizo rapidinho ok?

Bjus

E pleaseeeeee...Dêem Review pora eu saber se estão lendo ok??Sugestão, criticas...Revisem


	14. Our Baby

No capítulo anterior...

"Meu bebê!Pelo amor de Deus...salvem meu bebê!"

"Vamos nos acalmar ok?"

A enfermeira disse, olhando para Abby que começara a chorar desenfreadamente.

"EU QUERO VER MEU FILHO!EU QUERO SALVA-Lo!"Abby disse tentando levantar-se da cama.

"Não, Abby...você vai descansar..."

"NÃO!EU NÃO QUERO!!"

Abby sentiu sua cabeça pesar, enquanto viu a enfermeira aplicar morfina em sua veia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our Baby - XIV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby sentiu a luz bater contra seu rosto, antes de tirar os cabelos que caiam deliberadamente pelo lado de sua pele.Logo em seguida, ela abriu rapidamente olhando a sala de hospital ao redor.Medo assolou seu coração, ao lembrar-se dos últimos acontecimentos.Ela podia lembrar da tentaiva de recussitação do seu filho, sem sucesso.Abby levantou-se da cama, sentindo uma forte dor nas coxas e pernas.Ela abriu a porta, vendo uma enfermeira vir a sua direção.

"Sente-se por favor...Abby...você não pode andar..."

"ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO?"

"Acalme-se...alguém vem falar com você"

"NÃO!EU QUERO SABER DO MEU FILHO!"

Ela gritou mais alto, sentindo os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas.Abby viu Carter a porta, entrando no quarto correndo a seu encontro.

"Abby!"

Ele gritou, abraçando-a fortemente.Abby deu um pequeno beijo nele, sentindo-se segura por estar em seus braços.

"E o nosso filho?Onde ele está?"

Carter me deu um olhar pesado, antes de acariciar meus cabelos.

"Abby...Tiveram algumas complicações..."

Ele repsirou profundamente, enquanto encarava Abby, que começava despejar lágrimas fortes.

"Ele...morreu, john?"

"Não...Ele...não morreu..."

Abby levantou o olhar, olhando completamente para ele.

"Onde ele está?Eu quero vê-lo!"

"Abby...ele teve complicações..." Carter repsirou nfundo, segurando as mãos dela. "Ele ficou muito tempo sem respirar...e...é provavel que ele fique com sequelas..."

Abby encarou os deods, tentando processar a informação.Sequelas?que tipo de sequelas?Nada conseguia sair de seus lábios.

"Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Sim...Vou levar você lá querida..."

Ele segurou a mão dela, trazendo-a ao seu lado.Carter vestiu o casaco escuro em Abby, antes de chegarem ao andar da NICU.Ela olhou ao redor, vendo vários bebês, adormecidos em seus berços-médicos.Abby parou frente a um, em que estava gravado o nome "Carter".Abby viu o seu filho, tão pequeno, percebendo os dedos que estavam se movendo levemente.O pouco cabeo, e os pézinhos descobertos pelo lençol.O grande tubo que cobria seu rosto a impedia de ve-lo completamente.Mas ela sabia que ele era lindo.Lindo como o amor dela com Carter.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele, tocaram seuas costas, enquanto ele a abraçava.Abby largou inúmeras lágrimas, enquanto sentia o abraço de John a cubrir.

"Hey Abby..."

A médica disse, reconhecendo Abby quando havia feito sua ronda na NICU.

"Oi Dra.Raab. Como vai?"

"Indo, Abby...Você quer conversar sobre seu bebê?"

"Será que eu posso escolher um nickname?"

"Claro.Pode dizer..."

"Eu quero que seja o pai dele.E sei, que John, significa o homem que foi abençoado por Deus, e que tem um forte espirito.É isso que meu pequeno bebê é...Um presente de Deus.Uma graça de Deus.Eu não posso perdÊ-LO..." Abby disse, limpando as lágrimas enquanto Carter a abraçava.

"Ele vai conseguir vencer isso, meu bem.Nosso filho é forte.Fizemos um filho forte, querida..." Carter disse, impedindo as própias lágrimas de saíram dentro da sua frase tremida pela emoção.

"Eu te amo, John."

Ela disse, tocando o plástico do berço que os separava.

"Posso toca-lo?" Ela perguntou, olhando para Raab pela segunda vez.

"Claro...Mas você ainda não pode carrega-lo.Só daqui a algumas semanas..."

"Tudo bem.Posso toca-lo?"

Raab aproximou-se tirando o circulo onde Abby podesse por a mão para toca-lo.Abby sentiu a pele quente do bebê, que se mexeu levemente no toque dela.Carter encostou-se ao seu lado, observando Abby tocar o bebê.

"Você quer toca-lo?"

"Por favor..."

Ele a viu tirar as mãos, enquanto ele colocou a sua mão dentro do berço

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:Gente, vou postar logo,logo mais...Sei que foi meio tristinho, mas axo importante a gnt usar da fic pra falar sobre esse assunto , que mtas vezes não é levado com mta importância.

Espero q vcs tenham gostado, e espero ler reviews de vcs logo, logo ok?Me digam o q taum achando...E brigada por lerem minha fic bjus pra tds.

Ka, Esse capítulo é pra vc.

Pelo q vc eh, pelo q vc lutou e pelo q vc se tornou.

Amo vc.


End file.
